


I Can't Look At You

by KryptoKin



Series: I Can't [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All About Eve, Based on an ask, F/F, Gen, based on an episode still, but like no one asked me, no one asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: Someone I interact with online said she wanted to read a fic about that “All About Eve” episode still where the three ladies—Supergirl, Lena, and Alex—are in the kitchen of some woman. I decided to fulfill that wish. Curious if she’ll figure out it’s me.This is far less angsty than I thought it was gonna be.I mean, it ain't fluff either. It's a smidge angsty... a maraschino cherry of angst, if you will.





	I Can't Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, "All About Eve" premieres in 1.5 hours. I wanted to get this posted before then.

Lena refuses to look at her, which was difficult when they met at the little suburban house in a quaint neighborhood outside the city. It belongs to a woman who might lead them to Eve Tessmacher. Her chest constricts at the sound of Eve’s name in her own head. There was relief in finding someone as sunshiny as Kara, but with her scientific know-how. And now… now Lena sees it all. She can see all the ways Eve manipulated her to get to where everything, EVERYTHING Lena did with the Harun-El, Eve possesses and so does Lex.

Anger builds in her chest and presses at the corners of her jaw as this woman invites them inside and leads them to the kitchen. _“Tiny boxes, comrade.”_ Lena blinks at the memory of Brainy and inwardly smiles. Tiny boxes are all Lena will have left, if Lex has his way. Now, because of him and his idiotic schemes, Lena is sitting at a kitchen island flanked by Alex and Supergirl. To have that red and blue in the right corner of her eye makes it hard to stare straight ahead. Teaming up with Alex excited Lena because she viewed her as a fellow scientist with a gun, but Supergirl?

Oh, boy.

Lena respects Supergirl and despite what happened the previous year, she cares. Still, there’s a bigger than teeny, tiny box in her heart that pulses with anger and frustration. She can’t understand how Supergirl can speak with puppy eyes and tell Lena she’s good then a year later have James snoop in her lab. Maybe Lena had been dramatic when she said she could never trust Supergirl again, and Sam was right when she told Lena—over the phone—that perhaps it hurt so much because she put the Girl of Steel on a pedestal. It was a moot point.

Her eyes stay on the woman as she speaks. This woman, who is Eve’s big sister, goes on about how sweet and brilliant her little sister is and how proud she was of her. It’s hard not to be proud when your sister accomplishes things no one in your family had before then. Lena knows better. Though there is a semblance of sibling pride, Lena wonder’s if Eve’s sister is jealous. Or that’s just Lena’s experience. One should expect sibling rivalry, but there’s a chance it went too far in the Luthor household.

“I couldn’t save her,” Eve’s sister says. Supergirl’s hands slide off her hips, and she takes a couple steps towards their hostess. “I’m Eve’s big sister. I’m supposed to protect her, and I failed.” Lena doesn’t have to look at the Kryptonian to know what her face is doing. She can tell by the body language it’s the same face Supergirl gave her when she told Lena she was “too good and too smart.” Her heart constricts again, but for a different reason. Supergirl kept her gaze on Eve’s sister, but more so out of respect. Lena knows when Supergirl looks at you, you are the only person in the room. She recalled maybe one or two girls like that in boarding school. It didn’t matter if it was a professor or a close friend, their eyes didn’t waver.

“I have some things of Eve’s, if you think that will help you find her.”

Alex nods. “I’ll come with you to get it.” Her eyes flicker between Supergirl and Lena before she follows their hostess. Lena is grateful for Alex’s presence. The director didn’t have to be there, but she is, and Lena planned to use Alex as a buffer between her and Supergirl. What she hadn’t expect was to be the buffer of sorts.

Lena frowned at the civility between Supergirl and Alex. It’s not that they weren’t civil before, but there was always love and care in her eyes for Supergirl; she treated her like she would treat Kara. Now, the interactions reminded Lena of her relationship with her boarding school roommates. Though they got along well, there was always this distance between her and them; strings that could never be tied, so to speak. The strings that connected Supergirl and Alex strings were tightly bound. Lena wonders who cut them.

Lena stiffens in her seat at the stark realization they left her and Supergirl alone. Supergirl must have noticed too, because she clears her throat and shuffles her feet as she puts her hands on her hips again. She keeps her eyes on the heroine who has yet to look at her since they met at the front of the house. She’s okay with refusing to acknowledge Supergirl’s existence in pettiness, but Lena refuses to let her to the same.

“I’m still mad at you.” The sadistic Luthor part of Lena gets a thrill at the way Supergirl’s face crumbles, if but for a moment. The other part of her, however, that resembles her birth mother and tends to, “fall into the light,” as Lex put it, berates herself over her statement. Steel may aptly describe Supergirl’s skin, but it does not describe her heart.

“Okay,” is the only reply Lena gets. Though the kitchen island is a mere cardboard compared to the blonde’s strength, it gives Lena a level of breathing room and protection with it positioned between them.

“He’s been ahead of me the whole damn time. Except, this time I don’t know what game he’s playing.” Her fingers tapped on the counter. “Last time he tried to kill your cousin.”

“Superman’s off world, again.”

“I’m well aware, which means his target will be you.”

Supergirl’s face scrunches and a wrinkle forms above the bridge of her nose that reminds her of Kara. “Al—Director Danvers told me about the note he left you.”

“Lex won’t come after me unless I go after him.” Lena’s eyebrow pops up. “And that’s what I plan to do.”

“Thank you for helping us go after him. It means a lot to us…” Supergirl steps around the kitchen island and stands in the spot next to Lena, “to me.”

Lena slides off the stool so she can better face Supergirl and her eyes lock with the blonde’s. Even in heels, Supergirl still has her beat by an inch. “I’m not doing it for you.” A sneer forms on Lena’s lips. “Lex made a fool of me. I won’t be fooled, again.” Supergirl flinches then nods. Alex comes in the room with the materials Eve’s big sister gave them.

“We’ve got a lead, let’s go.” At that point, everything becomes about finding Eve. The issues Supergirl and Lena have will need to wait for another time.


End file.
